The Great Escape
by mysticalgems
Summary: They don't know how it happened...First they were in the Forest of Sprites,after that nothing but black. This is a sort of sequel to the Cave of Wonders. So READ! REVIEW! AND ENJOY COMPLETELY! PLEASE AND THANK-YOU! THIS STORY HAS A TINY BIT OF HORROR.


_**The Great Escape **_

_**Disclaimers**__**- I don't own anything from Lord of the Rings, but I do own my creative characters. **_

_*****__**This story is somewhat of a sequel to the Cave of Wonders but more like a last story that deals with caves for now anyhow.**_

_**Summary- **__ They don't know how it happened… First they were in the Forest of Sprites, after that nothing but black. _

*This quest isn't just about our wonderful Sparkles and Gemly but this quest involves four (4) more new characters. So let us begin this quest of misfortune but humorous tale.

_**The Great Escape**_

_**Prolong- **__**Sparkles and Gemly were walking in the Forest of Sprites. They've been back from cave adventuring for quite awhile now. Getting tired on not knowing what kind of adventure to go on they decided to walk it out and hope something would come to mind. Little did they know they were actually being followed by two very familiar people until said two people got tired of following and decided to make themselves known. Sparkles being upset and mad at his sister Shimmer for being nosey, but he didn't recognize the other girl. Gemly though was very happy and surprised to see his sister Gema though he can't say the feeling was the same when it came to looking at Sparkles. Sparkles got over it, then was introduced to Gema and from there things come into play. **__They don't know how it happened… First being in the Forest of Sprites, after that nothing but black._

_*************They awoke before their captor************_

_**Sparkles- **_**Who are you?**

_**E. Dull-**___My name is Evil Dull but call me Master.

_**Gemly- **_I think I speak for all my buddies here by saying NEVER!

_**Shimmer and Gema- **__**YEAH! NEVER!**_

_**E. Dull- **_Ignorant fools! I expected this much tolerance from you! Since you are awake clearly I will tell this much at least to ease you from speaking. Your lives are mine, and you'll be working for me in my TOXIC GEM MINE! Mwahaha haha!

_**E. Minions- **__**Heeheehee!**___

_**Sparkles- **_**You evil ugly fiend!**

_**E. Dull- **_Take them away E. Minions!

_**E. Minions- **__**Yes sir! Right away sir!**_

_***************Next Day****************_

_**Gemly- **_Hey elf?

_**Shimmer and Sparkles- What?**_

_**Gemly- **_Uh… Spar… Shim… my elf buddy

_**Sparkles-**_** That would be me**

_**Gemly- **_Yes… so… how bad is this guy?

_**Sparkles- **_**E. Dull?**

_**Gemly- **_Yeah

_**Sparkles-**_** I don't know, I've never heard of him before Gemly. So what makes you think I would know?**

_**Gemly- **_Well... most of the time you think you're a mister-know-it-all! So I wonder why I would think that!

_**Shimmer- **__**BOTH OF YOU!**_

_**Gema- **__**SHUT UP!**_

_**E. Minion- **__**SILENCE! YOU SCUM!**_

_**Sparkles- **_**What if we don-**

_**Gemly-**__ NO YOU SILENCE! YOU GIANT WORM BOY! OR … WHATEVER YOU ARE BOY! SIR! THING! _

_**Shimmer- **__**Did he really just say that?**_

_**Gema- **__I know I know… My brother can say the most stupidest things ever! It can get really pathetic at times… and this is one of those times._

_**Shimmer- **__**I pity you… but at least your brother doesn't think he's a know-it-all.**_

_**Gema-**__ Tis true, you're so completely right; that make me feel better._

_******************More E. Minions arrived***************_

_**E. Minions- **__**SILENCE! GET TO WORK!**_

_*********Two months passed and our elves and dwarves buddies mined the horrible, nasty, evil, toxic gems. It sickened them, as well as the nasty mush they ate didn't help*********_

_**Sparkles-**_** I can't take it anymore we got to get out of here!**

_**Shimmer and Gema- **__**YEAH! WE AGREE!**_

_**Gemly- **_I'm with them elfy boy! I'm with them!

_**Sparkles-**_** This is what we'll do... ****whisper, whisper… … … …**

_**** The plan was to set off explosions… they would take the evil toxic gems into a pile and throw one at the pile and cause them to explode! Creating a hole in the wall to escape*******************************_

_****** They tried the plan but couldn't go through yet… the gem to throw came alive! It was going to explode right then and there and destroying them all! Right as it was about to go **__**Boom**__**! Sparkles threw it at the evil gem pile and **__**BOOM! **__** They exploded. Just as planned there was a hole in the wall… they escaped back to the Forest of Sprites and lived happily ever after… **__Except for when Gemly kept pulling out one toxic gem that he took as a souvenir to keep scaring the holy sparkles out of everybody__********_

___**The Evil Sparkly End!**_

_**So what you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! YOUR REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS TREASURED AND LOVED! **_

_***Characters-**____***Sparkles, *Gemly, *Shimmer-**__**Sparkles sister, **__***Gema-**__**Gemly's sister, **__***E. Dull- also known as Evil Dull, *E. Minions- or just Evil Minions. So there you have it! XD Teehee!**_


End file.
